A concrete mixer truck is a vehicle that transports fresh concrete loaded into a mixer drum that is carried on a vehicle body to be free to rotate. The concrete mixer truck includes a chute that guides fresh concrete discharged from the mixer drum. To guide the fresh concrete to a desired position, the chute is configured to be able to turn in a horizontal direction, and such that a tilt angle thereof can be adjusted.